Fili and Kili's first adventure to Little Lune
by Merrythetallest
Summary: Fili and Kili go on their first real adventure outside of the Blue Mountian village. Their advenutre will show them not only what responsibilty is ,but it also shows them that they are better together then separate.


"Dis, let me take the boys to the next town. They need to experience the world. They are responsible enough," Thorin told my mother.

"We will discuss it when the boys have gone to bed," mother answered him.

Thorin leaned back against the couch. Mother continued stitching up Kili's trousers. I looked at Kili who was still sharpening his arrows. Uncle was most likely not going to win this battle against my mom. I continued reading my studies. I had a test the next week which would decide whether I would stay or not. I closed my book when I had finished the chapter and then went to the kitchen to get some bread. I found the bread lying on the counter waiting to be eaten. I ate the best looking piece. Kili joined me.

"Do you think mother would let us go on a caravan trip," Kili asked in a low voice.

"I don't know. it's possible though," I answered.

"If I do show mother my archery skills do you think she would let us go with no worry," Kili questioned.

"It will make no difference. Mother knows you are good at fighting she has seen it, but she knows how reckless you are. Most likely I will go with uncle," I replied.

"I'm more of a fighter then you are," Kili mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just say," I asked him.

"Nothing," he replied smiling.

He walked out of the kitchen. I wanted to punch him so hard ,but what good would that do? I groaned and went back into the family room. I sat down again near the fire and watched as my mother sewed. Mom looked up from her work and looked outside.

"Boys, it's getting late and I want you to be well rested for tomorrows training. I want you to go to bed," mother told us.

I got up and went over to mother. I kissed her on the cheek. I went over to uncle and nodded.

"Good night mother and uncle," I said.

Kili followed me into our bed room. I closed the door behind him. I took my clothes off except for my trousers. I laid in bed and rested my eyes. Kili was still changing. He finally finished after five minutes and turned the oil lamp off. I never got to sleep before Kili shook me.

"Lets go see what the decision is," Kili said.

"Alright, sure," I replied getting up.

We opened the door softly and quietly so we could hear their conversation.

"Thorin you know how reckless Kili is," mother told him.

"I know ,Dis. I promise you though this caravan trip will change him. He will definitely not be the same reckless Kili as he is now. Let me take the boys with me and show them a piece of the world," Thorin replied.

"What about Fili," mother asked.

"Fili is strong. He is pretty much a perfect child. The only reason I am taking both of them is because I have seen that Fili is weak and nothing without Kili. Kili, however needs this trip to see that Fili needs him," Thorin replied.

"Fine. You win," mother told Thorin.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning. I expect them to have warm furs on, "Thorin replied.

I smiled brightly. Kili and I closed our door and went back to our beds. Kili tossed over so he looked straight at me.

"Are you really weak without me around," Kili asked.

"If that is what uncle says then it is true. Just don't take it as a compliment," I told Kili.

"I won't I promise, "he repled.

I closed my eyes and like that I was asleep.

When I woke up it was still dark out.

"Come on, Fili. Get up. We are leaving in an hour," Uncle told me as he poked me.

I groaned and then got up. I shook off the sleep. I saw Kili already dressed in his warmest clothes headed out the door. I put on my winter clothes which were laid out on the couch for me. I went to the kitchen where my porridge lay in a bowl. I ate that up quietly. No one was around to talk to. They were all outside. I was to meet them in fifteen minutes. I gathered up my last possessions for traveling. The door opened letting the cold morning air come in.

"Alright, Fili we are leaving. Let's go," Kili said as he came in.

I meet him at the door. I smiled at him.

"Our first real adventure, "I told him.

He laughed and we high fived each other.

"Now come on lets start it on time, "he replied.

He ran back outside. I followed him closing the door behind me. I met the caravan group outside.

"Glad you joined us Fili, "Thorin said as he noticed my appearance.

He shook hands with me.

"I was just talking to the caravaners about you two boys. Anyways, Fili here is your horse," Thorin said pointing to the horse behind me.

"Thank you uncle, "I replied. '

I walked past Thorin and got up on the horse. I looked at the group of caravanners. There were only ten of them. It was a small group.

"Fits you well," Kili said getting onto his.

"Yeah, it does, "I replied looking at him.

Thorin ended the conversation with the caravaners. He got onto the horse in front of mine. He looked at Kili and I. He smiled. Mother came over to my horse and handed me a pack of longbottom leaf.

"I know. I hate you smoking, but you're going to anyways with these men. Mine as well have your own instead of sharing. Just don't tell or share with Kili. Be good," mother told me.

I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I won't tell Kili," I replied.

Mother smiled and then went over to Kili who was next to me. She handed him something.

"Oh cookies, "Kili said.

"Be good, Kili. Don't be so reckless," mother told him.

"I won't be so reckless ,but I won't stop," Kili replied.

I smiled. Mother stepped back from the road and looked at Thorin.

"Protect them or I swear," mother told Thorin.

Thorin smiled at her and threw a half eaten apple at her. Mother caught it with one hand and ate it.

"I promise little sister. On that apple," Thorin replied.

Thorin and mother shared a smile.

"We are off to Luna Loone, "Thorin called out.

Thorin kicked his horse. We were off on our first adventure out of town.

"Hey, Fili. Do you think the adventures will get more advanced from here on out," Kili asked.

"Sure. Maybe if we are lucky, we will take back Erebor with uncle," I answered.

Kili smiled. He opened his bag and grabbed a cookie. He put the cookie in his mouth.

"Still warm," he said with cookie in his mouth.

Uncle led the caravaners out of the gates. We were finally out of the village. The sun was just rising. I was so glad that I was out of the village. It was a start of a new adventure and a new day. I looked behind me to see the caravaners.

"I will get the back, uncle. Just in case, "I told Thorin.

"Good idea," Uncle replied.

I cut off Kili with my horse.

"Ass," Kili said.

I smiled in response.

"I don't want any fighting from you too. I stretched rules with you too coming," Thorin told us.

I gave Kili an evil look. I stopped my horse and let the many caravanners pass me. They paid no attention to me. Finally, the back of the trail came. I followed the last caravan which was Bofur's.

"Good morning Bofur," I said.

The dwarf looked back at me. He was leading his mule.

"Good morning laddie. Did your uncle finally gain the guts to take you on a caravan trip," he asked.

"Aye, in fact mother let Kili go also, "I replied.

"There is no Fili without a Kili," Bofur told me.

"No unfortunately," I said.

He turned back to his mule and yelled at it. The mule was stubborn and couldn't walk in a straight line. All of a sudden we came a sudden stop.

"Why have we come to a stop," I asked.

"Dunno, go find out, "Bofur answered.

I kicked my horses sides and we went up the road beside the caravaners. I finally got up to my uncle and brother. They were stopped and were looking at something.

"What is it? Is it goblins? Orcs? Or worse, Elves," I questioned.

"Hiding goblins," Kili answered searching the woods beside me.

"Kili, tell the caravaners to turn back. Stay with them, "uncle ordered.

"Turn back! We are in danger," Kili yelled.

The caravaners slowly turned and then slowly walked back towards the Blue Mountains village. Uncle and I kept caution. Every noise we looked at. We were under attack and we didn't know how many there were.

"Hurry," I yelled.

Their pace fastened. All of a sudden a yell came from Kili. I dug my heels into my horses side and we whipped through the caravaners up to my brother. Kili was being attacked. I drew my sword and positioned it to be used. I threw my sword down on the goblins head. Kili whacked another with his fist making him fall. I drew my sword on another that was coming at us. Uncle finally joined the battle with us along with Bofur. All four of us fought the goblins together. We fought to the last goblin. I rested my arm and looked at Kili. Kili had a few blood spots on his face, but looked okay. I looked at my own wounds. The goblin with the sword put up a good fight. He had gotten my arm and face. I wiped the running blood out of my eyes.

"You okay ,Fee," Kili asked.

I looked at him. He had fear marked in his eyes.

"Yeah, of course I am. Are you," I replied.

"I just have a couple of bites and scratches from those damned goblins," Kili answered.

I got down from my horse to go help Kili up. He had fallen off sometime during the fight. I held out my hand and he took it. I pulled him up with little of my strength.

"Are you two okay," Thorin asked.

"Just some minnor wounds, but not much, "I answered.

"That's good," he replied back.

Thorin came towards us. He got a good look at us boys.

"The cut above your eye may need some attention ,but you look okay otherwise, " Thorin told me.

He got up on his horse again.

"Turn forward. We are no longer under attack," Thorin yelled.

The caravanners turned forward again and continued their journey to the next town. I helped Kili get back onto his horse. When Kili was on I got onto mine and we continued our journey to Little Lune. The cut above my eye seemed to burn like a hot coal. I had to get through the pain. I knew Kili's wounds must have hurt more than I. I stayed with Kili afraid that we might be attacked again. I could tell Kili had a hard time moving his fighting arm. If we did have to fight again I would have to protect Kili. I kept on looking at him to make sure he was okay.

"Stop looking at me! I'm perfectly fine. My arm hurts because I landed on it when I fell off my horse. Now stop worrying about me, "Kili finally said.

"I'm worried because you are my brother. Besides if we fight again I will have to protect you, so you owe me a little thank you, "I replied looking at the road ahead of us.

"Fine. Thank you, "Kili said.

"Your welcome," I replied.

We continued following the group. Uncle was leading it. Kili and I very so often went up and checked on the caravanners. Soon it was the afternoon. The suns fury of heat hit on us. Uncle finally decided to take a little break. We all ate lunch. The merchants told Kili and I tales of their adventures around middle earth. One of them had met elves, hobbits,orcs, dwarves, and wizards. We had been so into the tales we forgot we were still in danger. These lands were known for attacks by goblins. All of a sudden a great yell came from one of the merchants children. Kili and I stood up. I gripped my sword ready to attack.

"Missy," screamed a mother.

"Mother! Help, " screamed the child.

Kili and I ran toward the scream of the little girl. We found Missy being held down by four or five goblins. I attacked three of the goblins as Kili got the other two. Kili grabbed the little girl. He held her and he started running back to camp as I stood back looking around for more to attack. I started following them after a couple of seconds. We met them back at the camp. Uncle just came back from helping a merchant with his broken seat.

"What happened," asked Thorin.

"The girl was attacked by goblins, but Kili and I got her before any harm was done to her, "I answered gathering my breathe.

"There must be more behind them. Hurry back to the carts. We are going to travel as fast as we can to get out of these lands, "Thorin told the merchants.

The merchants and their families got up and ran to their carts. Kili and I put our weapons back and we ran to our tied up horses. We untied them and we rode off following the fast moving carts. Kili was still pained by his arm, but didn't let that get in his way. All of a sudden Kili fell off of his horse. I stopped my horse and got off of it. I ran to Kili. His horse was still following the caravanners.

"What happened," I asked him concerned.

"Damned arm. I couldn't get a better grip on my horse," Kili answered.

"Come on. Let's get you back on your horse," I told him.

I looked at the caravanners who were far away from us.

"Hurry. Get up and get on my horse we are loosing them," I told him.

"I'm trying my best. I need help though, "he replied.

I put my arms underneath him and picked him up with all my strength. I walked over to my horse. I put him on my saddle with little of his help. I got up on my horse. He wrapped his arms around my chest.

"Don't let go," I told him.

I kicked my horse and we were running before he could answer. My horse ran as fast as he could. Soon we caught up the caravanners. They seemed to not notice that we were gone. We moved as fast as we could. We traveled until night fall. Kili had fallen asleep behind me. When we couldn't see the road we stopped to rest. We set up a camp. We didn't want to make a fire because that would lead the goblins right towards us. I grabbed Kili and laid him down on the ground to rest. Even though he was 19 I could still lift him.

"Fili take first watch," Thorin told me lying next to Kili.

"Alright," I replied.

It was dark and cold with out a fire ,but it was better then being attacked in the middle of the night. I sat on a rock standing guard. As I took first watch I hummed a song that went like this:

_There is an inn, a merry old inn_

_beneath an old grey hill,_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down he runs his bow,_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_Now sawing in the middle._

_The landlord keeps a little dog_

_that is mighty fond of jokes;_

_When there's good cheer among the guests,_

_He cocks an ear at all the jests_

_And laughs until he chokes._

The humming seemed not to wake up anyone, but I chose to stop anyways. I decided to grab a stone and sharpen my twin swords and knives. I didn't want them blunt for the next fight we would probably have. I started humming an old song that my mother sang to Kili and I when we were wee little things.

"Fili," asked Kili.

I turned to my brother who was staring right at me.

"I'm right here, Kili. Don't worry everything is okay, " I told him.

"That song that you were humming can you hum some more of it until I go to sleep," he asked.

I stood up and sat right next to him. I put my fingers through his hair and brushed it as I hummed the lovely tune. He soon was dead asleep. I lied a kiss on his cheek. I watched him sleep for a couple of minutes,but then rose again and sat on a rock. It was very quiet and lonely. I had nothing to do, so I went over to the merchants carts and looked at them. One cart had a lot of rich emeralds and gold. One had some herbs. Another had clothing material. The last one that I had checked on was Bofurs and that was filled with toy's. I looked at the one toy that popped out at me. It was a red dragon. I picked it up gently and looked at it more clearly. It was so detailed. I looked at the bottom of the toy and noticed that this was no toy ,but it was a replica of Smaug. I put the toy down gently and left it like the cart had never been touched. I went back over to the rock again and sat. It was nearly midnight. Thorin had woken up.

"Fili, I will take watch now. Go lay to Kili and rest your wandering mind," Thorin whispered.

I did as he had told me to do. I watched uncle for a couple of minutes. Thorin seemed pained by something. He threw a couple of rocks into the trees.

"113 years my people and I have been homeles. 113 years! I will get my revenge on Smaug," Thorin said to himself in an almost shout.

I watched him then sit on a rock and hum a dreadful song that was filled with the drakness of a dragon. I closed my eyes and then was swept off into a dream.

When the sun rose ,so did the merchants. They gathered their sleeping mats and put their supplies back into their carts. I woke up because on the merchants "accidently" stepped on me. I shook Kili awake once I realized it was morning.

"Kili. Get up its morning," I told him.

He moaned and turned over.

"Do I have to get up," he complained.

"Yes, Kili," I answered.

Kili was never a morning person and when he was he was really excited about something. He rolled over and then groaned.

"My arm hurts," he told me in a middle of a groan.

"Let me see it. It's most likely nothing ,but bruising, "I said.

He held up his arm and I took it. I looked at it. His arm was bruised ,but was fully green and purple.

"Thorin," I called out.

Thorin looked at me.

"Come here," I told him.

"What," he asked coming towards us.

"Look at Kili's arm. It looks really bad," I answered.

Kili now sat up. Thorin took his arm and examined it.

"It is as I feared. Kili has broken several of his main veins in his arm and sprained his wrist. It will be swollen for a couple of days ,but there is nothing I can do now," Thorin told me.

I helped Kili up. I helped him get onto his horse. He complained about his arm for several minutes. My head was pounding and I didn't feel good, but I put up with his complaining. I got up on my horse and the caravan was ready to travel again. Kili didn't stop complaining for twenty minutes.

"Shut your mouth, Kili Thorin Durin! I have heard enough of your complaining for the day," I yelled at him.

"What did you eat this morning," he asked astonished.

"Nothing, but your own complaining," I answered.

I kicked the sides of my horse and I rode off to the front. I couldn't stand being around that annoying voice of his. UGH! I just wanted to punch him.

"Why are you up here, " Thorin asked.

"Kili was annoying me," I answered.

"You usually never get angered by him that quickly," Thorin said.

"When you have a bloody headache that won't go away he gets annoying," I answered sharply.

"Fili let me feel your head," Thorin told me.

I pulled my horse closer to his. He put the back of his hand on my forehead.

"You have a fever," he told me.

"I can live. I lived with them when I was little," I replied.

"Aye. You're going to have to survive for another hour or so until we reach Little Lune," Thorin said.

"I can survive thousands of years with a fever and never complain," I replied.

Thorin groaned in response as if he didn't believe me. I could feel my body ache with every movement I made. I could survive another hour hopefully. All of a sudden a merchant's wife came up to me.

"Hello, dear fellow," she said.

"Good morning miss. What can I do for you," I asked looking down from my horse.

"My husband just wanted to thank you for stopping the goblins from hurting our Missy. I just wanted to thank you with a lovely herb which will help your strength, "she answered holding up a herb.

She handed it to me and I nodded to her in response. She was a young women maybe even the same age as I. She slowed down and left. I ate the herb with pleasure. The herb tasted of sugar. I chewed on it and swallowed it. We kept on traveling for another hour or so. My strength returned. I felt great.

All of a sudden when we stopped in Little Lune I felt weak and sick. I sat down on the floor and watched Thorin and Kili deal with the pay. Kili was better at money then I was. I couldn't focus on anything. My headaches got worse and so did my body aches. I started coughing. It didn't help the pain. Kili and Thorin came over to me.

"What's wrong, "asked Kili concerned.

"Let me feel your head, "Thorin told me handing the pouch of money to Kili.

Kili took it and Thorin bent down and felt my head with the back of his hand.

"I need to take him to the medicine room," Thorin told Kili.

"What's wrong with him," asked Kili as Thorin picked me up.

I dangled in his arms. I coughed again, but this time blood came up.

"He is extremely sick," answered Thorin.

I closed my eyes. Each step uncle took my body shook. I could tell that my uncle was worried and he never was.

"Fili. Please stay with us. I promise I will be good to you all my life if you stay with us," Kili cried as he ran along with Thorin.

I slightly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You don't have to be good to me Kili. I'm going to stay. I promise, "I told him.

I closed my eyes again. I heard Thorin cuss under his breathe.

"Open the door, Kili," Thorin told my brother.

I heard a door open.

"Help me. I am Thorin Oakenshield and this is my nephew Fili Durin," Thorin told the medicine man.

"Lay him down here Master Thorin and I will take care of him," the medicine man said.

I was laid down on a fluffy mattress. The medicine man opened my eyes. I groaned. The light made my headache worse.

"Sensitive to light. High fever and major body aches. He ate a hellbourne herb. If I can find Roberns Tea he will live ,but those are rare and are only found in the waters of the Blue Mountains. I might have Roberns Tea somewhere around here," he told Thorin.

The medicine man although I could not see him I could deffinantly hear him shuffle through his bottles of medicine and herbs.

"Just to be sure. Fili, did you eat a green and blackish herb any time today," asked the medicine man.

My mind flashed back to the herb that the merchant's wife gave to me.

"Yes by the merchants wife," I answered in a whisper.

"What did he say," the medicine man asked.

"He said that he had taken some given to him by the merchants wife," Kili answered.

"Kili, go find that merchant and bring him here now," Thorin told Kili.

"Right away," answered Kili.

With that Kili ran out to go fetch the merchant. The medicine man kept looking through his bottles. The aches got worse and soon I was groaning in pain without even realizing it.

"It's getting worse. He has at least an hour to live," the medicine man told my uncle.

"What if the merchant man has the Roberns Tea," Thorin asked.

"You are in luck and so is the young prince," answered the medicine man.

Thorin let go of my hand and ran out of the room. I was all alone. I just wanted to sleep. Minute by minute I got weaker and soon I was sleeping. It was so nice to rest.

As I slept my uncle and brother had collected the herb that I needed to stay alive. They gave it to the medicine man who smashed it and put it in a tea. He slapped me several times ,but I didn't wake up. The medicine man opened up my mouth and poured it down my throat. Thorin held me up as he poured the tea down my throat. Kili couldn't watch ,so he sat outside worried and crying. When all of the tea was gone they waited. They waited. And waited.

I woke up. My uncle and the medicine man seemed relieved. The medicine man went and got Kili. Thorin held me in his strong arms and started to laugh.

"Fili, you're alive," cried Kili running towards me.

He hugged me.

"I promised you that I wouldn't die," I told him.

"A promise must not be broken. Especially when a young prince gives it, "Thorin said.

"I won't go back on my promises as long as a king and a future king doesn't go back on his," Kili replied.

"Agreed," I said.

"I promise to you boys that I will protect you till the end of my days. That is something that I won't go back on," uncle told us.

A promise. A promise that was kept. A promise that was not broken. A promise that we kept in our hearts for years until we passed. A promise from the king.


End file.
